El Mejor Regalo
by Harumaki03
Summary: —¿Qué estas haciendo, Nakiri? —Preguntó él. —Estoy celebrando la muerte de mi sanidad y horario de sueño —la escuchó decir en una especie de gruñido. (O de como Erina quería hornear un pastel como sorpresa a Yukihira y falló [?]).


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"El Mejor Regalo"**

 **Summary:** —¿Qué estas haciendo, Nakiri? —Preguntó él.

—Estoy celebrando la muerte de mi sanidad y horario de sueño —la escuchó decir en una especie de gruñido.

(O de como **Erina** quería hornear un pastel como sorpresa a **Yukihira** y falló _[?]_ ).

 **Notas:** Como yo misma esperaba, un escrito surgido a último minuto para celebrar el cumpleaños de **Sōma**.

 **-/-/-**

Nakiri Erina dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado antes de apartar sus cálidas cobijas y sentarse al borde de la cama.

Sí se quedaba ponderando mucho al respecto, sabía que podía volver a dormirse y la idea no era esa. Se permitió mirar por encima de su hombro a su compañero y chasqueó su lengua, molesta con él por verse tan tranquilo al dormir, mientras ella sentía que su corazón estaba buscando salirse de su pecho por lo que estaba planeando hacer.

 _"Esto es tan poco común de tu parte, Erina"_ se dijo, apretando los labios. _"¡Ah! Más te vale apreciarlo, Yukihira"._ Y sin pensarlo más, se puso de pie mientras tomaba su cárdigan color verde botella del colgador detrás de la puerta y cerraba la misma silenciosamente tras de sí.

Hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

 **-/-/-**

Se volvió en la cama, suspirando entre sueños mientras tanteaba el lado donde usualmente estaba su compañera, encontrándolo vacío _—y frío—._

Con gran esfuerzo se obligó a abrir uno de sus dorados ojos para confirmar con su vista lo que ya había descubierto con su mano: Nakiri no estaba en la cama.

—¿Nakiri? —Murmuró, incorporándose a medias en la cama, mirando a los lados de toda la habitación, esperando encontrarla en algún punto de la misma.

Estiró su cuello hacia atrás, para ver si salía alguna luz por la rendija de la puerta de baño: nada. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, mientras trataba de deshacerse del estupor del sueño.

¿Se habría marchado a trabajar ya? No creía, la habitación aún estaba a oscuras para ser horas de trabajo. Prácticamente a tientas estiró uno de sus brazos hacia la mesita de noche, buscando su móvil.

Con algo de torpeza debido al sueño, logró dar con el botón de encendido/desbloqueo y gruñó cuando la luz le lastimó los ojos.

 _"El brillo de la pantalla de tu móvil es infernal, Yukihira, algún día lamentarás tener eso tan elevado"_ , podía escuchar la voz altanera de Nakiri en su cabeza, regañándole.

—Creo que el día ya llegó, Nakiri —murmuró él en voz baja. Achicó los ojos, tratando de ver la hora en la pantalla.

3:54AM… ¡¿Huh?! Alzó una ceja, mientras se rascaba la nuca con su otra mano. Era demasiado temprano para adelantar trabajo, incluso para una adicta al trabajo como Nakiri _(no que él pudiera hablar mucho tampoco)._

Porque la verdad no era extraño cuando uno de los dos _(por no decir ambos)_ solían quedarse despiertos hasta tarde, adelantando trabajo o probando nuevas recetas. Pero con el cansancio que ambos se cargaban, dudaba que ella quisiera cocinar nada a las malditas 4 de la mañana.

Movió su cuello de un lado a otro, y luego movió sus hombros hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, buscando desperezarse. Apartó las cobijas, sentándose al borde de la cama, se aseguró de dejar su móvil en la mesita de noche y se puso de pie, estirándose todo lo que podía antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia la puerta, preguntándose qué rayos estaba haciendo Nakiri a aquellas horas.

 **-/-/-**

No le sorprendió percibir movimiento en la cocina cuando llegó al rellano de las escaleras ya que siendo Nakiri, podía estar sólo en su oficina en el segundo piso _(donde ya había comprobado antes de bajar que no estaba)_ o la cocina.

Inhaló profundamente, sintiéndose aliviado de haberla encontrado y su ceño se frunció al percibir el aroma a algo dulce que golpeó su nariz.

¿Estaba probando alguna receta con dulces? Se preguntó, mientras se dirigía de forma silenciosa a la cocina.

Ella estaba sentada en una de las butacas del desayunador, dándole la espalda, lo que le dio oportunidad de mirar las cosas sobre la encimera _(harina, batidora, azúcar, pudo atisbar nuez moscada y vainilla por igual)_ , por aquellas cosas, asumió que estaba horneando un pastel, cosa extraña, porque Nakiri no era de hacer dulces _(con algunas excepciones, como en el regimiento de cocina, años atrás)_.

Al posicionarse tras ella, vio que estaba lidiando con unas letras de colores que parecían no querer desenredarse la una de la otra.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Nakiri? —Apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarla por la cintura debido al respingo que dio en la silla.

—¡Maldita sea, Sōma! —Ella se volvió, con el ceño fruncido—. ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me des esos sustos?! —le reclamó, con las mejillas tenuemente ruborizadas debido al espanto.

Sōma apenas podía contener la sonrisilla que quería soltar, después de todo, no siempre podías ver a la seria y siempre pulcra Nakiri Erina con un moño desenfadado, con mechones escapando aquí y allá, con sus lentes de lectura resbalando por el puente de su elegante nariz y algo que parecía crema en la barbilla.

—Lo siento, fue sin querer —le limpió el poco de crema con su pulgar y se lo llevó a los labios —son las 4 de la mañana, Erina —miró la decoración con la que ella había estado ofuscada antes—. ¿Qué haces horneando un pastel? ¿Y para qué son estas decoraciones? —Preguntó, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Erina suspiró, de todos los días, justamente aquel era el que Sōma decidía levantarse temprano, aún teniendo _jetlag_.

—¿No estabas cansado después del agotador viaje desde Brasil? —Espetó ella, alzando una ceja.

—Lo estaba sí, aún no sé cómo logré llegar del aeropuerto a casa anoche, pero eso no responde a mis preguntas, ¿hmm? —La vio desviar la mirada y suspirar sonoramente mientras se apoyaba contra el borde del desayunador.

Separó sus labios varias veces y luego de soltar lo que parecía un quejido de resignación le dijo:

—Estoy celebrando la muerte de mi sanidad y horario de sueño —la escuchó decir en una especie de gruñido—. ¿Quieres una galleta? —y le señaló con la cabeza un plato sobre el desayunador que él no había notado.

Por su tono y su cara de absoluto hastío, Sōma no lo aguantó más y soltó una carcajada. Ella entonces empezó a pegarle suaves golpes en su antebrazo a modo de reprimenda mientras le decía si le parecía gracioso que ella estuviera perdiendo su valioso sueño.

—¿No podía esperar más tarde? —Preguntó él, deteniendo la mano de ella.

—Uh-uh —negó ella —quien sabe dónde estarás más tarde —señaló.

—Estaré aquí, en casa —acarició la nariz de ella con la suya—. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? —Y la miró, reflejando total inocencia en su pregunta y ojos.

¿Cómo era que este idiota podía pasar de ser un hombre de ya 25 años a un niño de 10 en cuestión de segundos?

—No tienes idea qué día es hoy, ¿verdad? —Inquirió Erina, alzando una de sus cejas—. ¿No puedes imaginar por qué estoy luchando con estúpidas decoraciones y horneando un pastel, Yukihira? —su voz fue baja, aunque sin dejar de ser cuestionante.

Sōma entrecerró sus dorados ojos, causando que su ceño se frunciera de forma tenue mientras pensaba.

Trató de recordar el día, motivo a celebrar o mes. ¡Ah! Recordaba que estaban en Noviembre porque su ticket de vuelo de Brasil a Japón lo señalaba. Y en noviembre…

Erina pudo ver el brillo de la realización reflejarse en su rostro masculino y como sus ojos se abrieron con ligera sorpresa.

—Mi cumpleaños… —dijo él en un susurro.

—Felicidades, no tuve que deletrearlo para ti —celebró ella, con ironía.

Mientras la escuchaba vagamente decirle que ahora la sorpresa estaba arruinada por el mismo festejado, la cabeza de Sōma estaba llena de diversos pensamientos.

Nakiri había estado tan o más ocupada que él durante aquellas últimas dos semanas. Después de todo, ella era Nakiri Erina, la cabeza principal del grupo Nakiri, una ejecutiva despiadada, directora adjunta de la academia culinaria más prestigiosa de Japón, propietaria de 3 restaurantes reconocidos de forma internacional, donde en 2 de ellos ya tenía 3 estrellas Michelín y trabajaba en su poco tiempo libre para obtener la tercera para su último restaurante por igual.

De igual modo, siempre le regañaba a su modo de que debía dormir lo suficiente y le recordaba de forma constante _(y en una actitud muy al estilo de Nakiri)_ cuándo tenía reuniones con sus sous-chefs vía Skype.

Era esa misma mujer que había estado trabajando hasta al cansancio hasta tarde todos aquellos días y que llegó junto con él la noche anterior a casa. Sabía que había estado en reuniones para un plan de reducción de desechos en la cocina a largo alcance con la directiva del grupo Nakiri, sin contar las reseñas para las revistas culinarias donde colaboraba.

Nakiri sí que era una de demostraciones más que de palabras.

—¿Así que todo esto es para mi? —Preguntó, aclarando su garganta en el proceso. La vio poner sus ojos en blanco y ladear su cabeza.

—¿Conoces a otro Yukihira Sōma? —Bufó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es la primera vez que horneas un pastel para mí —señaló él, acariciando una de las mejillas de Erina con sus nudillos mientras mordía su labio inferior con suavidad.

Sintió la tersa piel caliente bajo su toque.

—Bueno… —ella desvío la mirada —siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? —dijo, su voz resultando más áspera de lo que quería—. De igual modo, tú mismo arruinaste la sorpresa —negó con su cabeza.

—Oh, vamos —la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí—. Sí que estoy sorprendido, piensa en ello como que me diste el regalo sólo un poquito antes de lo que planeabas —depositó un beso en la frente de ella.

Erina rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y suspiró, sabiendo que ya nada se podía hacer, más que lo que ya faltaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sōma —murmuró, alzando la mirada hacia él, su aliento causándole cosquillas en la barbilla al pelirrojo.

—Gracias Nakiri —colocó una sonrisa pequeña, sus palabras cargadas de sinceridad —eres la primera en felicitarme —susurró él, alzando brevemente sus cejas de forma juguetona antes de inclinarse hacia Erina mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta el cuello de ella y acariciaba el mismo con su pulgar.

—Siempre lo soy —fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de que Sōma la besara hasta arrancarle el aliento.

—Espero que seas el regalo principal —murmuró él, dejando un camino de besos por todo el cuello femenino y gruñó de forma placentera cuando la sintió hundir sus esbeltos dedos en los cabellos de su nuca.

—No seas tan codicioso, Sōma —rió ella con suavidad, acariciando con su otra mano la espalda masculina. Tironeó un poco de sus cabellos para hacerle alzar la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede Nakiri? Estaba muy entretenido ahí —dijo en medio de un gruñido mientras señalaba el cuello de ella con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Contrólate —le pellizco un costado y él dio un respingo —tengo que revisar el pastel —y con la gracia de una bailarina, se apartó de los brazos de Sōma y se dirigió a revisar el horno.

Yukihira suspiró y tomó asiento en la otra butaca mientras tomaba una de las galletas del plato y jugueteaba con la decoración entre sus dedos.

—Eres muy injusta Erina —se quejó él, dando un mordisco a la galleta que estaba deliciosa, pero no le sorprendía, era ella quien la había hecho.

Erina puso sus ojos en blanco y a pesar de que estaba aún algo ruborizada, se volvió hacia él, con los brazos cruzados.

—Si no te comportas, no comerás pastel —le amenazó ella, sus ojos serios.

—En verdad preferiría comerte a ti —respondió él con simpleza, esbozando una sonrisa perversa mientras ella enrojecía aún más.

Erina abrió sus ojos de par en par y le arrojó uno de los guantes de cocina, pegándole en la cara.

—Eres un pervertido, Yukihira —le reprochó ella con un ligero tartamudeo, sintiendo el rubor en su cuello por igual.

—Soy el pervertido al que le estás horneando un pastel —él se puso de pie y se acercó hasta ella —nadie había hecho eso por mí desde mamá —le dijo, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos; Erina sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más. Sí, lo sabía, y por eso había decidido hacerle uno ella.

—Lo sé, pervertido… —susurró ella, a media voz.

—Sé que lo sabes, lo que creo que no sabes es cuánto vale para mí —dejó un beso en la punta de su nariz —sé que estás cansada —le acarició los pómulos con sus pulgares —y aún así hiciste esto para mi —unió sus frentes —de verdad, muchas gracias, Erina —ella sintió como una ola de calor la recorría al escucharlo decir su nombre con tanta suavidad y reverencia.

—No es nada —suspiró ella, sujetando el rostro de él por igual con sus dos manos.

—Aún estando tan cansada, quiero que seas mi regalo principal —murmuró él, y la escuchó jadear.

—Eres incorregible —negó ella, buscando apartarse de él, pero Sōma no la dejaba—. Ya te tengo otros regalos —señaló ella, con una ceja alzada.

—Te quiero a ti —dijo Sōma, haciendo un puchero—. Así puedo comerte —y la mordió suavemente en el cuello, causando que ella diera un respingo.

Por haber trabajado haciendo el pastel y las galletas, Erina tenía un aroma dulzón que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¡Yukihira! —Ella le pegó un golpe en el hombro mientras le reclamaba que estaban en la cocina y le exigía que la dejara en paz.

A regañadientes Sōma al final lo hizo, pero no es como si los dos no supieran que al final del día, ella siempre sería su mejor regalo.

 **—Fin—**

Corriendo, corriendo _(aunque igual lo subo pocos minutos pasadas la medianoche ya)._ No tengo idea qué escribí _(lool)_ , así que disculpen el **OoC** y todas las incoherencias. También las posibles faltas, apenas sí le eché un vistazo. Sobre lo de la mamá, obvio es cosa mía, pero no creo que **Joichiro** le hiciera pasteles a su hijo :/. Eeeen fin, espero que de algún modo puedan disfrutar esto y sin más…

¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Yukihira Sōma**!

 _ **Noviembre 6, 2018.**_


End file.
